Vastra and Jenny's Wedding
by FluffyWerewolves
Summary: -A- Basically what is says in the title. My take on Vastra and Jenny's wedding, and the lead-up to it. Please review!


**Madame Vastra and Jenny's Wedding**

It was a warm summers evening. It was July 20th 1891, and Vastra and Jenny had just walked through the door of 13 Paternoster Row. Both of them were tired, and Jenny had a bruise forming on her cheek. As soon as they walked in, they settled themselves in the drawing room. Vastra sat in her favourite chair, which was placed near the window, so she could see people approaching to their house. Jenny also sat in her favourite chair which was near the fire, now roaring wildly after she had lighted the logs in the fireplace. Vastra looked at Jenny with sympathy. "Are you alright dear? That bruise does look sore." she asked. Jenny turned to look at her, before carefully poking the now purple bruise on her cheek. She winced a little bit as she poked a particularly sore spot. "I'll be fine. It's only a bruise." Jenny replied, smiling slightly. Vastra looked at her bruise, shaking her head and being more sympathetic. "I do know that, dear, but it looks very horrid and painful. Would you like me to fetch Strax for you?" Jenny shook her head.

"I have told you a million times that I'll be fine. Besides, Strax is still busy trying to catch that squirrel in the garden, so he can, as he said, 'obliterate it as soon as possible'."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind stopping for a bit." Vastra replied, obviously wanting Jenny to be in less pain. Jenny blushed slightly.

"Why are you so worried about me? It's only a bruise, and you've been less worried when I've been cut." Vastra sighed.

"Yes, I realise that, however, I feel that I am responsible for your injury."

"You aren't responsible! It was one of Albert's henchmen who punched me, not you."

"Yes, I know, but I should have warned you earlier. If I had, then you would have turned around and dodged the blow instead, but now, you're hurt." Vastra insisted. Jenny had to admit that she loved all this attention from Madame Vastra, but she didn't like it when she was blaming herself. She looked into Vastra's eyes. "You are not to blame. It was my fault for not realising that he was behind me." Vastra was about to protest, but Jenny interrupted her. "Now, if you say that it was your fault one more time, I may have to punch you myself." Vastra frowned. "You really do not care that you have just threatened your mistress, do you?" she questioned in a serious tone. Jenny looked at her apologetically.

"Oh, um, I, uh-" Vastra got up out of her chair, and sat next to Jenny, while laughing. "I find it very easy to tease you like that!" Jenny playfully smacked Vastra's arm.

"Yes, you do. However, now changing the subject, what do you want for your supper tonight?" Jenny asked. Vastra thought for a moment.

"That squirrel that Strax is trying to obliterate sounds delicious." She replied. Jenny stood up and walked to the door. "I hope you're only joking." Vastra walked over to her.

"Yes of course, my dear." she replied. "However, I wouldn't say no to a squirrel supper!" Jenny sighed and shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen, while Vastra sat back down in her favourite chair, the light from the fire illuminating her green scales.

Once Jenny had walked into the kitchen, she immediately started to prepare her and Vastra's supper. Once she had found some meat and put it on a chopping board, she began to slice it into pieces with a butcher's knife. After she had sliced a first bit of meat, she heard a weird wheezing and whooshing sound, and then a slight thump. She turned around, but she saw nothing. She continued her task, but she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She held the butcher's knife as it she was going to attack someone with it. Jenny heard the footsteps getting louder, and louder, and it sounded like someone was walking towards her. At what she thought was the right moment, Jenny swung the knife in a horizontal motion as she turned around. To her surprise, she saw a familiar man crouched down who looked surprised. He stood up in front of her. "What was that for? You nearly chopped my head off! Don't you remember me?" he asked Jenny in a cry. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. This man standing before her was the… "Doctor?!" she questioned. The man smiled, before straightening his bow tie. "Hello Jenny! Yes, it's me, the Doctor. Also, why have you got a bruise on your cheek? Anyway, I hope I haven't interrupted anything, but may I ask, where's Vastra?"

"Oh, uh, she's in the drawing room. Shall I take you to her?" she asked like a normal housemaid would do if someone was visiting. The Doctor smiled. "Yes please, but make it… exciting!" Jenny nodded. She led the Doctor to the drawing room, forgetting that she had a knife in her hand. Before she entered the drawing room, she turned towards the Doctor. "She's in here." she explained. "What shall I say to her?" The Doctor thought about this for a moment. Then, he explained to her "Tell her that an old friend has come to visit. Then you can come back to the door and say 'Doctor, if you would like to come in.' I'll come in, and hopefully she'll be happy that I'm here. Sound like a plan?" Jenny nodded before entering the drawing room.

"Ma'am, an old friend has come to visit us. Shall I bring him in?" Jenny asked after closing the door behind her. Madame Vastra tilted her head slightly and looked at the door curiously. "An old friend… Do you know him?" Vastra asked in reply. Jenny nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am." Vastra looked at her.

"Bring him in." she said in an uncertain tone. "I hope you're not trying to trick me." she added as Jenny opened the door.

"Doctor, if you would like to come in" As Jenny said this, Vastra focused her attention to the door, waiting for her friend to appear. As soon as the Doctor walked into the drawing room with a big grin on his face, Vastra stood up and walked over to him. "Doctor! I am so glad that you have come! I see you look the same as you did when we last saw you." she greeted. The Doctor looked at himself.

"Well, what did you expect me to look like?" he asked. Vastra looked at his clothes.

"I was hoping that you would be wearing different clothes, and not wearing that ridiculous tie again!" she answered. The Doctor looked at his bow tie and straightened it.

"What are you talking about? Bow ties are cool!" he exclaimed. Vastra sighed.

"Very well." she muttered to herself. "Why are you here?" The Doctor looked at both Vastra and Jenny. "I want to take you somewhere, anywhere you like. You name the place, and I'll take you to it." he explained. Vastra and Jenny smiled at each other. Suddenly, Vastra frowned slightly. "Jenny, dear, why are you holding a knife?" she asked. Jenny looked at her hand. "Oh! I forgot I was still holding that. I was slicing up some meat for our supper, ya' se, and I forgot to put it down on the table." she said. "In fact, I nearly chopped the Doctor's head off!" she added before laughing slightly. Vastra smiled.

"That is a tale that I would want to hear!" she replied before laughing herself. The Doctor frowned.

"Now before you start laughing your heads off about my head nearly being chopped off, I just want you to answer this question: Do you want me to take you somewhere, and if so, where?" the Doctor interrupted. Vastra looked at Jenny.

"Well dear, do you want to go somewhere with the Doctor and I?" she asked. Jenny smiled.

"I would love to!" she said.

"Good!" the Doctor replied. "Would you like to come Vastra?" he asked. Vastra also smiled. "I would very much like to, yes." she replied. The Doctor smiled.

"Where to?" he asked. Vastra and Jenny thought about it for a moment.

"Well, dear, where would you like to go?" Vastra asked. Jenny looked at Vastra.

"It's hard to choose, considering we can go anywhere. Where would you like to go?" Jenny replied.

"Well, I suppose another country might be nice to visit, instead of going someplace where the life forms are not humans, but 'aliens', as the apes call them. Does that sound nice to you? To go someplace where there are apes?" she questioned. Jenny smiled.

"I would love that, but would you?"

Vastra smiled. "I am sure that I will. Can you think of any nice countries, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled. "I know many. It depends though. Would you like to go to a romantic country, or a country where you can go on many adventures?" he asked.

"I think a romantic country would be lovely! We've had quite a lot of adventures. What do you think, Vastra?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well, I do agree that we have had quite a lot of adventures. If you think a romantic country would be lovely, then we would like to go to a romantic country." Vastra explained.

"Do you want to go to a romantic country, or are you just saying that for me?" Jenny questioned.

"A little bit of both." Vastra replied. Jenny smiled, as she was hoping that Vastra would say that. The Doctor smacked his hands together. "Right then! A nice romantic country. How about France? Or Venice? You choose!" he gabbled.

"I've always wanted to go to France! Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of going to France with someone special!" Jenny said excitedly. Vastra smiled.

"Well then. We'll go to France. I must say, I am quite looking forward to going to a different country." she told the Doctor.

"When would you like to go? Would you like to go to France in 1890, or 1564, or anytime really?" The Doctor asked.

"I think that this time period would be fine. Unless you want to go to France at a different time, Ma'am?" Jenny said.

"I agree with you dear. I am quite used to this time period, and I think it would be best if we went to France during this time period." Vastra explained.

"Well then, that's all sorted! Come on, let's go! Oh, and before you ask, don't worry about Strax. I told him about the situation, and he said that he'll continue to try and obliterate that squirrel. Right, let me lead you to the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted with delight.

The Doctor led Madame Vastra and Jenny through to the kitchen, and out the back door. As soon as the Doctor opened the door, Vastra and Jenny's eyes were met with blue. It took them a few seconds to see the TARDIS right in front of them.

"Is it just me, or does the TARDIS look more brighter than usual?" Jenny asked.

"I do agree with you, dear, the TARDIS does look more brighter than usual." Vastra replied.

"Well, come on then, let's go inside! No point standing out here for hours!" The Doctor exclaimed, before he ran up to the TARDIS, pushed the door open, and looked back at Vastra and Jenny, a massive grin on his face. "Come on!" he shouted, while running into the TARDIS. Vastra and Jenny smiled at each other before walking up to the TARDIS, and then stepping inside it. Jenny still couldn't believe that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than on the last time that Jenny was in the TARDIS was when it materialised in the drawing room, and her and Vastra were taken to Demon's Run. The TARDIS was completely the same as last time, so she sat on the seat that was situated in the centre of the TARDIS, near the big console. Vastra sat down next to her, while the Doctor pranced around the huge console, pressing buttons and pulling all sorts of levers. "Right then," he said, while flipping a few switches, "You want to go to France, 1892, eh? Well then, GERONIMO!" the Doctor continued before pulling a lever. Jenny and Vastra felt the TARDIS materialise, while it made that 'whooshing' sound. Vastra smiled at Jenny before looking at the Doctor who was smiling at them. They were like that for a bit, content with being silent, before the TARDIS made a different 'whooshing' and 'wheezing' sound. Jenny and Vastra felt a massive thump, and they knew instantly what had happened; they had landed in France, 1891. The Doctor raced to the door, and opened it. He stood back to allow Jenny and Vastra to take in their surroundings. They had landed right next to the Eiffel Tower! Jenny looked in amazement and wonder at most of the magnificently dresses people, but suddenly, her eyes laid upon some scrawny beggars, leaning against a wall, the life flushed out of their thin bodies. She tried not to stare at them, but, as much she wanted to look away, she couldn't, as she felt sorry for them, and knew how awful their lives must be, considering that she had a life like that - living on the streets, cold, starving, and penniless. She shuddered slightly at the the thought of how her life once used to be, but then she remembered that if it wasn't because of someone, she would still be living a life like that. She looked at Vastra, and smiled at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Vastra saw her, and returned the smile. Of course, they couldn't look like they were a couple in public, so all they could do was smile at each other. But suddenly, Jenny realised something; Vastra was not wearing her veil. She leaned in close to Vastra and whispered "Ma'am, you're not wearing your veil…" Vastra suddenly looked at Jenny in shock, as she had completely forgot that she had left her veil at home. Vastra turned away from the door, hoping that no one had seen her. The Doctor frowned at them, wondering what was going on. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" The Doctor asked. Jenny walked up to him.

"No, it ain't that Doctor. Ma'am's forgotten her veil. She's left it at home. She doesn't want people being terrified of her." she explained. The Doctor looked at her for a moment. Suddenly, he shut the TARDIS door, and clicked his fingers. "Got it." He said, before running to one of the many corridors inside the TARDIS. Jenny looked at him with fascination. _How can a man like him have so much energy?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, within a few minutes, the Doctor reappeared with a black veil. He gave it to Vastra, who looked very relieved. "Where did you find that?" Vastra asked him, and she put it over her head.

The Doctor grinned again. "You left it the last time you were on the TARDIS." He explained.

Vastra shook her head. "So that was why I had to buy a new veil. I really must stop forgetting it. I wouldn't want to scare anyone with my appearance, would I?" she muttered to herself. Jenny decided to butt in, as she couldn't wait to explore France with Vastra.

"Anyway, at least we've found a veil for ya', Ma'am. Now why don't we go outside? I'm so excited!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Jenny, dear, I really do insist that you stop calling me Ma'am." Vastra said.

"I'm sorry; it's just a habit of mine." Jenny replied.

"Never mind about all that. Go and explore! I'll meet you back here in, say-" the Doctor stopped midway through his sentence, looking at his wrist, which was bare. "- three hours?"

"That'll be lovely, thank ya' Doctor!" Jenny replied, taking Vastra's arm, and leading her to the TARDIS door. Vastra glanced back at the Doctor, who was, yet again, grinning at them. She smiled at him, and he waved in reply. She turned back towards Jenny who had let go of her arm and had opened the door. As soon as Vastra and Jenny had exited the TARDIS, and had shut the door, the Doctor turned towards the centre of the TARDIS.

"Come on! You can come out now! We better hurry, as we don't have a big amount of time!" he shouted.

Jenny breathed in the fresh air. It was nice to be somewhere that wasn't London; however she knew that she would miss it at some point. Vastra looked around her, wondering where to go. She had never been to France before, and luckily, the fashion wasn't much different from London, so they wouldn't stand out too much. She looked at Jenny who was also looking around.

"So Ma'am, where shall we go? We have three hours to look around!" Jenny asked.

"Well dear, I'm not sure. I have never been to this country before, and I have no clue as to what we can do here." Vastra replied.

"Well, I've never been to France either, but I know that we can go all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower! It was only opened a few years ago." Jenny explained with excitement.

"Very well. We shall go there. Let's hope there isn't too much of a queue." Vastra said, as they made their way to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

As the Doctor shouted towards the centre of the TARDIS, people came out of the many corridors and gathered in the control room. There weren't a lot of people, but there were quite a few. The Doctor smiled at them all and clapped his hands.

"Right then! We have five hours to organise this wedding for Vastra and Jenny, so we better get started. All of you know your jobs, don't you?" the Doctor explained. Everyone nodded their heads. "Now Strax, you haven't lost the rings have you?" the Doctor asked.

Strax stepped out of the small crowd of people, towards the Doctor. He wore a black suit with a black tie – much like his Butler outfit, but his tie was a bow tie, thanks to the Doctor. "Yes, Doctor! I have the rings! They are in my pocket! Should I destroy them?" Strax shouted.

"No! Don't destroy the rings, Strax! We need them for the wedding. Just keep them safe, and, I repeat, do not destroy them! In fact, don't touch anything!" The Doctor barked at him. Strax shrugged his massive shoulders and sat down on the chair near the console.

"Doctor?" A girl with ginger hair and a Scottish accent shouted, as she came towards him.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"Where shall I set out the table for the food?" the girl asked him.

"Put it over there, Amy." The Doctor instructed, as he pointed to the space near the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks." Amy said, before she turned away from him and walked towards the space where the Doctor had pointed to.

"I hope this works out alright…" The Doctor muttered to himself, before going to help Amy set out the buffet.

Madame Vastra and Jenny looked at the beautiful views from the top of the Eiffel Tower. They could see many tall and magnificent buildings along with the Sacré-Cœur, which was still being constructed. Jenny loved being with Vastra, but she was slightly annoyed that they couldn't show their feelings for each other in public, as people would be sure to look oddly at them and criticise them.

"Well dear, it has taken us about an hour to get up here, and we have been here for probably half an hour. Shall we return to the ground and go to a tea room?" Vastra explained.

"That would be lovely!" Jenny exclaimed. Vastra smirked. "What?" Jenny asked her.

"It has just occurred to me that you have said 'lovely' a lot today."

"Yeah, I suppose I have said it a lot." Jenny replied with a smile.

"Come along, dear. Let's go to that tea room we were recently talking about."

"I think it's called a 'Café' here, not a 'tea room'. I saw many buildings with a sign saying 'Café' on it, so I'm guessing that they call them 'Café's' this year, not 'tea rooms' like we call them back at home." Jenny replied, as they made their way to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

"Is that so? Well, aren't you a very observant ape, but I also noticed that too, and I still prefer to call them 'tea rooms' anyway." Vastra said.

"I don't like it when you call humans 'apes'…" Jenny said quietly, a frown on her face. Vastra looked at her, and saw that she was quite upset.

"I'm sorry dear. I had no means of upsetting you. I was only trying to be funny." Vastra said in an apologising tone. Jenny looked at her and grinned.

"Now I know how I can make you apologetic! Sorry, Ma'am, but I was only messing with you too. I wasn't actually upset." Jenny said.

"Don't apologise, dear." Vastra replied, as they had reached the ground. "Now, which tea room shall we go to?"

"That one over there looks lovel- I mean, nice." Jenny said, nodding towards a small and cosy-looking café. Vastra looked at the Café and nodded.

"I do agree. That café looks very pleasant." Vastra replied. As they were walking to the Café, Jenny was about to link arms with Madame Vastra, but stopped when she realised that she wasn't supposed to do that. She put down her arm, and looked around, hoping that no one saw her.

After the Doctor and Amy had finished setting out the buffet, he helped a blonde-haired woman put up the decorations.

"River?" The Doctor said.

"Yes, sweetie?" River replied.

"Where shall I put the balloons?" he asked. River turned and looked at him.

"Put them near the buffet table. We don't really want to put the balloons near the aisle, or the Altar, do we?" River replied, before walking over to Amy.

"Amy, I have some champagne here to put on the buffet table." River said, before handing her the multiple bottles of champagne. Amy looked at them and smiled.

"That's the stuff!" Amy exclaimed, as she put the champagne bottles on the buffet table.

"Also, I know that Madame Vastra and Jenny like tea, so we have different types of tea that need to be put on the table."

"Ok. Where are they?" Amy asked.

"The same room where we kept the food." River replied. Amy nodded.

"Rory!" she shouted. A brown-haired man came up to her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Rory asked her.

"Would you mind getting the tea from the room where we kept the food?"

"Ok, but I am busy doing stuff too you know." He replied, before walking off.

Vastra and Jenny had spent half an hour in the Café after ordering two cups of tea, and just talking about nothing in particular. As soon as they came, they thought about what they could do next for an hour before meeting the Doctor back at the TARDIS.  
"We could always just go for a walk." Jenny suggested.

"I suppose that's all we can do really, apart from going to some shops. However, there are some museums in the area. I think looking at old artefacts would be more interesting that walking around for an hour. Don't you agree?" Vastra replied.

"I do agree with you, Ma'am."

"Well then, there's a museum about ten minutes' walk away. Shall we go to that one?" Vastra asked. Jenny nodded, and they walked together towards the museum. The museum was in fact a museum of historical artefacts. They both walked inside and soon realised that they needed to pay.

"I forgot my purse, Ma'am…" Jenny said with disappointment. Vastra had also forgotten her purse.

"I am so sorry dear. I do not have any money of my own, and even if I did, it would be worthless here."

"That's true…"

"I suppose we will have to go then. Maybe we will just have to have a walk. This wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be from the beginning…" Vastra said, as they left the museum. Jenny frowned at this comment. "What's wrong, dear?" Vastra asked her, obviously seeing the frown on her face.

"Well, you said that today wasn't exciting, but I quite enjoyed it, us two together having a day out without Strax, or people from Scotland Yard wanting your help all the time. Don't you feel the same?" Jenny explained.

"That's not what I meant at all, dear. What I meant was that today wasn't a very exciting day. I never said that I didn't enjoy us having a day to ourselves. Today has been a very relaxing day, but I sometimes miss those days where we have a crime to solve. Don't you agree that a crime to solve would be more exciting than what we've done today?" Vastra replied.

"Well, I suppose that solving a crime would be more exciting than walking around Paris. All I'm saying is that I like days where we are alone together."

"And I agree. I also like days where we are alone together as well, dear." Jenny smiled. Now she actually knew what Vastra meant, and she agreed with her. Jenny squeezed Vastra's hand lightly and quickly to tell her that she was not upset, and she completely understood what she meant, while walking past the Eiffel Tower.

"Right, have we nearly finished? We only have half an hour left until they come back!" The Doctor explained, obviously panicking a bit.

"I've finished setting out the buffet table, Doctor!" Amy shouted in reply.

"I've almost finished putting up the decorations. All I have to do is put out the red carpet for the aisle." River said, carrying a rolled up red carpet towards the entrance of the TARDIS.

"Ok. Rory, you help River with the carpet." The Doctor instructed.

"Fair enough." Rory huffed as he walked towards River and helps her roll out the red carpet. Within five minutes, they were done.

"Right then! We have about twenty minutes left. Let's make sure that everything is where it should be, and we're not missing anything!" The Doctor shouted.

Everyone looked around, trying to check that everything was complete. Suddenly, Rory shouted out to the group:

"Guys! Who put these grenades here?" Everyone looked at the two grenades in his hands, and then at Strax.

"Who do you think?" Amy asked. Rory looked at Strax, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, ok. I should have known…" he said, before walking into a corridor, and putting the grenades in a random room.

"I think everything is perfect! I'm officiating. Rory and Parker are leading the ladies down the aisle. Strax has the rings. Amy's the maid of honour. I have a gramophone with the music. River's going to give a speech after the ceremony, and will take photos. Is that all we need?" the Doctor gabbled.

"I think it is, Doctor." Parker said, before putting on his top hat and straightening his bow tie.

"Nice tie Parker." The Doctor commented.

"You gave it to me, Doctor…" Parker replied, a bit confused.

"Oh yes, I did, didn't I? Sorry, I forgot." The Doctor said quickly. "River, how much time have we got left until Vastra and Jenny come back?" he asked River.

"We've got five minutes left, Doctor!" River replied.

The Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Perfect! All we have to do is wait. Get into your positions everyone!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he straightened his bow tie and walked towards the entrance of the TARDIS.

Vastra and Jenny had just reached the Eiffel Tower again after their long walk.

"Do you know how much time we have left until we have to get back to the TARDIS?" Jenny asked Vastra, looking around for a big clock.

"I believe we only have a few minutes, so we may as well go back to the TARDIS now." Vastra said, before looking at the TARDIS.

"Is that it? That walk felt much shorter than it was. Maybe that's because we were talking and we lost track of time." Jenny wondered aloud.

"I believe so. Come, dear, we ought to go to the TARDIS." Vastra replied, heading towards the TARDIS. Jenny followed her, wanting to get back to London and have a cup of tea.

The Doctor heard a knock on the door. He looked at Rory and Parker.

"Get ready. Remember, Rory, you take Vastra, and Parker, you take Jenny." He explained. Parker and Rory nodded in reply. The Doctor gave them a 'thumbs up' and mouthed '_Good luck_' to them, before going outside and meeting Vastra and Jenny. Parker adjusted his top hat, while Rory asked Amy:

"How do I look?"

"Very handsome!" Amy replied with a smile on her face. Rory smiled back, before nodding at Parker. Parker smiled and nodded back.

"I must say, don't you think the Doctor is acting strangely?" Vastra asked Jenny, as they walked to the TARDIS.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, he usually is cheerful all the time. That's the way he is." Jenny said.

"I suppose you're right." Vastra replied, as they reached the TARDIS. Vastra knocked on the door, before looking at Jenny. Jenny smiled at her, when she heard the TARDIS door open slightly, to reveal the Doctor.

"Jenny, if you would like to come inside." The Doctor said before taking Jenny's hand and leading her into the TARDIS. Vastra tried to see what was going on, but the Doctor closed the door before she got a chance. A few minutes later, the Doctor reappeared.

"And if you, Vastra, would like to enter." The Doctor said, before taking Vastra's hand and leading her into the TARDIS. Vastra was quite confused as to what was going on. She was met by Rory, who took her arm. She looked around the TARDIS, and heard wedding music playing. She saw Jenny stood near the control room, who looked as confused as she was. She smiled at her, before looking at the people here. She could see River, Amy, Rory, and even Strax here all dressed smartly. Rory led her to the control panel, and now that her brain was working properly again, she realised what was going on:

She was getting married.

She was walking down the aisle, being led by Rory. Jenny had been led by Parker earlier, and as she reached the TARDIS' control panel, she smiled at Jenny. She had never imagined getting married, and to a human. Jenny smiled back at her, and she realised that this was what she wanted; to be married to the woman she loved more than anything else. She could see that Jenny was as happy as ever, smiling at her, and a tear rolling down her cheek. Vastra could not resist wiping it away, and as she did, Jenny grabbed her hand and held it against her cheek for a moment before letting it go. The Doctor smiled at their reactions, while clutching a Bible.

"Jenny, if you would like to lift your bride's veil." He said. Parker stood behind Jenny, and Rory stood behind Vastra. Strax was stood at the front near the Doctor on his right side, while Amy was stood the Doctor's left, holding a bunch of flowers. Jenny smiled at the Doctor before lifting Vastra's veil off her face. Now Jenny could see the beautiful and scaled face of her bride. She was very surprised when she was met by Parker at the door of the TARDIS, and seeing her friends here was lovely. She would have never known that this was what the Doctor was actually planning, and she was so happy that he did this. She had always wanted to get married, and to get married to a lizard woman, was what she had never expected to happen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor coughing.

"Now, if you would all like to sit, thank you. I've known Vastra here for a long time. She was busy avenging her sister's death by killing the people who were working on the underground. Of course, I came along, and I told her that 'anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake'. She told me that when we were at Demon's Run, and that helped me a lot. Jenny is a remarkable woman. For a human, she can do many things: fight, lock-pick, help solve crimes, and she's a maid as well. I saved her life one time, and I was so happy that I did, as, seeing these two here today, I know that they are meant to be with each other. I decided to organise this surprise wedding, as I wanted them to be with each other for as long as possible. I am officiating of course, as one time, I actually got a license to be an officiator. England, 1672, it's a long story. So, I'm going to do the Christian wedding ceremony, as that's the only wedding ceremony I know. I do believe that you are a Christian, Jenny?" Jenny nodded, before the Doctor paused for a moment. "Now, let's get started. Jenny," Jenny turned to look at him. "Do you promise that you will love, comfort, honour, and protect Vastra, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jenny replied, smiling at Vastra.

"Vastra," the Doctor continued. "Do you promise that you will love, comfort, honour, and protect Jenny, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Vastra replied, also smiling at Jenny.

"Good. Now, Jenny, repeat after me. I, Jenny Flint." The Doctor said.

"I, Jenny Flint." Jenny repeated.

"Take thee, Madame Vastra."

"Take thee, Madame Vastra."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part. Amen."

"Till death do us part. Amen."

Vastra saw that Jenny had tears welling up in her eyes, and that made her realise how truly happy Jenny was that she was marrying her, and she felt the same.

"Vastra, repeat after me." The Doctor said.

"No need, I know it all, thank you, Doctor. I, Madame Vastra, take thee Jenny Flint, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. Amen." Vastra recited. Jenny almost cried about how Vastra remembered all of the vows, even when she was an intelligent reptile. The Doctor turned towards Strax.

"Strax, have you got the rings?" The Doctor asked him. Strax got the rings out of his pocket.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to destroy them now?" Strax replied. The Doctor glared at him, while Vastra and Jenny smiled at him, shaking their heads.

"No, Strax. Just, give them to me." The Doctor hissed, before Strax handed him the rings.

"Right then. Jenny, take this ring, put it on Vastra's ring finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." The Doctor continued.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jenny repeated while sliding the ring on Madame Vastra's scaled ring finger.

"With my body, I honour you."

"With my body, I honour you."

"All that I am, I give to you."

"All that I am, I give to you."

"And all that I have, I share with you."

"And all that I have, I share with you."

"Within the love of God."

"Within the love of God."

"Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

"Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

"Vastra, take this ring, put it on Jenny's ring finger, and repeat after me if you need to. With this ring, I thee wed." The Doctor repeated to Vastra.

"With this ring I thee wed, With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." Vastra recited while sliding the ring on Jenny's ring finger. The Doctor smiled at them. He tried to hide it, but he just couldn't.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, wife, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Doctor said finally, before allowing Vastra and Jenny to kiss. They kissed for a moment, and everyone who was present clapped and cheered. After they had kissed, Vastra and Jenny smiled at each other, before looking around the TARDIS and smiling at everyone.

"Right then!" The Doctor said before clapping again. "Now that I have been serious, it's time to eat. The buffet is over there. Congratulations, you two! I hoped you liked the surprise." T

"Liked it? Doctor, we're married! Of course we do! In fact, I _loved_ it!" Jenny exclaimed, before hugging the Doctor quickly. "Thank you so much for this, Doctor!"

"No problem! Go on then, enjoy the food! River's going to give a speech soon." The Doctor said, motioning towards the buffet table. Jenny smiled at Vastra and went to join Parker, Strax, Amy, Rory, and River at the buffet table. Vastra smiled at the Doctor.

"I really must thank you, Doctor. This means a lot; to both of us." She said. The Doctor nodded at her before leading her to the buffet table. A few moments later, everyone heard someone hit their champagne glass with a knife. It was River, and everybody looked at her.

"Well, obviously, I'm tapping my glass for a reason. It's speech time, and I just want to say how Vastra and Jenny make such a lovely, but unusual, and I mean that in a good way, couple. They fought with the Doctor at Demon's Run, and unfortunately, I wasn't there, but even with the little amount of time I spent with them, I knew how brave they were, and they had a special connection. That is, of course, why I am giving this speech, and why I am here; to celebrate Vastra's and Jenny's remarkable relationship." River paused to raise her glass. "To Vastra and Jenny!"

"To Vastra and Jenny!" Everyone cheered, raising their glasses, before clapping again. Jenny gave everyone a quick hug, even Strax, before tucking into some food, and drinking multiple cups of tea. Jenny was drinking her fifth cup of tea, before she heard a familiar voice behind her:

"Save some for me!" Jenny turned around and saw Parker smiling at her with his top hat still on his head.

"It is my wedding you know!" Jenny said, before laughing slightly. Parker joined in by laughing as well.

"It is Madame Vastra's wedding as well!" Parker replied.

"Well, alright then, it's mine and Vastra's wedding. Therefore, I have the right to drink as much tea as I like!" Jenny explained. Parker laughed again.

"Alright you win. I also would like to wish you my congratulations. You and Madame Vastra are a wonderful couple!" Parker exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Parker!" Jenny replied, before hugging him. When she pulled away, Parker smiled, and adjusted his top hat.

"Do you ever take that hat off?" Jenny asked him.

"No, not really. The only time that I do not wear it is when I am asleep." Parker explained.

"I thought so!" Jenny replied, before handing him a cup of tea. "Here you go! You've deserved your tea."

"Why thank you, _Madame _Jenny. I should probably call you that now."

"I think that I could get used to that title." Jenny replied, before Parker chuckled.

"I was a bit worried when I realised that Madame Vastra was a lizard woman, and when I knew that you two had feelings for each other, but, now, I don't seem to mind at all, as strange as it is." Parker explained.

"Well, it isn't normal when you work for a lizard woman who's in a relationship with a maid…"

"No, it isn't, but, as difficult as it was, I have grown to accept that things may not be as they seem in some places."

"Thank you, Parker. I respect you for managing to cope with all this."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I hope that I can continue to work with you for as long as possible." Parker replied. Jenny smiled.

"I do too." She replied, before Parker went to talk to Rory. She smiled. She knew how difficult it must have been for Parker to accept all this, and she was happy that he did. She went over to Vastra.

"Hello, dear. Who have you been talking to?" Vastra asked her.

"Parker."

"Really? How is he coping with all this?"

"Fine, actually. He just came to tell me 'congratulations'."

"That's good to hear." Vastra replied, smiling. "I suppose you would want the title of "Madame" too, now that we're married."

"No, not really. I prefer being a maid."

"More than being my newly-wed wife?" Vastra replied. Jenny shook her head.

"No, of course not! I love being your newly-wed wife! I've wanted nothing more. It's just that I also like being your maid too." Jenny explained.

"Good. Well then, let's enjoy the celebrations, shall we? Why don't you go and talk to Rory and Amy, while I talk to River?" Vastra suggested.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Vastra replied. Vastra walked over to River, while Jenny joined Rory and Amy. The Doctor smiled at them both, while stood next to Strax and Parker.

"I am so glad that I did this…" The Doctor muttered to himself.


End file.
